1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to toothbrushes and more particularly to disposable toothbrushes wherein a given quantity of toothpaste is provided along with a predetermined supply of mouthwash and dental floss.
It is well known that in today's society proper dental care is often times neglected due to time restraints during meals either at work, school, or during recreational activites. The burden of carrying one's toothpaste and other hygienic dental paraphernalia to work, or otherwise away from home, also contributes to the problem of neglect.
It is also well known that without proper dental hygiene, one risks contracting gum disease and a number of toerh ailments relating to oral hygiene.
Therefore, the invention further relates to an improved disposable toothbrush which provides for complete dental hygienic care in a unitary unit, wherein the invention includes a self-contained quantity of dentrifice, mouthwash, and dental floss. In this arrangement a disposable dental hygiene utensil is provided which is completely transportable, unitary in consturction, and allows proper dental hygienic care for those who may otherwise neglect their very important oral hygienic duties.
The method of consturction of the invention ismore fully described herein.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various prior art disposable toothbrush apparatus and the like, as well as the method of their construction in general, are known and are found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art. They are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,165,776 Tuseth 4,503,871 Mendenhall 4,522,524 Green 4,530,129 Labick, et al. 4,588,089 Yanz, Jr. et al. ______________________________________
The Labick et al. patent is an assembly which includes a wrapper containing a toothbrush, a small amount of toothpaste, and short length of rolled up dental floss.
The Green patent is an integrated dentrifice and brushing container wherein an enlarged dentrifice chamber is shown having a passage extending between the dentrifice chamber and the bristle portion of the toothbrush, thereby providing means for displacing the dentrifice from the enlarged chamber to the bristles of the toothbrush.
The Mendenhall patent discloses pre-packaged dentrifice containers which are received in holding compartments located within the handle portion of the apparatus. The dentrifice containers have peel-off covers and are severable from each other and the container to permit individual removal thereof.
These patents, or known prior uses, teach and disclose various types of disposable toothbrushes, as well as methods of their construction; but none of them, whether taken signly or in combination, disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.